Over the years vehicle manufacturers have added complexity, components, and reduced size to vehicles which has often made it challenging to replace or modify certain portions of a vehicle suspension without disassembling other components of the vehicle. For example, after complete assembly of the vehicle, it may be desirable to raise the height of the vehicle's body by adding a conventional lift kit to the vehicle suspension between the strut assemblies and other portions of the suspension. However, addition of the conventional lift kit may require disassembly or removal of portions of the suspension before the conventional lift kit may be installed. Also, after installing conventional lift kit, the user may desire to either remove the kit or add other kits, which may also require disconnecting other vehicle components. For example, elevating a shock absorber of a strut above a control arm a sufficient distance to allow installation of conventional spacers below a lower mount may prove difficult without first removing other components of the vehicle.
By way of further example, although bolts attaching the strut assembly to a lower control arm of a wishbone style suspension may be initially installed with a bolt head underneath the control arm, it may be preferred to reposition the bolt to attach the strut assembly to the control arm having the bolt head above the control arm and strut lower mount. When the bolt head is positioned above the lower mount and after the strut suspension is installed, the spacing between the drive shaft and the top portion of the lower mount of the strut assembly may not be sufficient to allow removal of the bolt positioned under the drive shaft without requiring disassembly of portions of the suspension and repositioning of the drive shaft or steering column. Further, other suspension designs may not allow for adding conventional spacers between the strut and lower mount without removal or disassembly of portions of suspension components. There is accordingly a need for a spacer system that may be added or removed below the lower mount without requiring disassembly of portions of the suspensions assembly or repositioning of the drive shaft.